Be Mine Forever
by MelMat
Summary: "Love me and I'll give you forever-" It was a soft plea, but heard so loud. Mello felt himself finally give into his advances."I want forever-"


This was written for my lovely ShinigamiMailJeevas. Luv ya darlin!

Thank You for being so awesome!

* * *

><p><span>WARNING<span>: LEMON ALERT! (Do not like..DO NOT READ)

Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N : The beginning starts off with Mello, but Matt soon comes into play. I wanted a sort of vampire story without the typical I bite you and you are mine forever, feel. So, in this they bite for food and share for eternal love.

Inspired Song: The Loving Dead by Blood On The Dance Floor

* * *

><p>( club music )<p>

He was beautiful, walking seduction if you wanted to word it correctly. Mello walked through the doors of the club, it was alive, infectious to his soul. He'd only been there a few times before and it seemed to have a beat that he felt within him, like that of his own heartbeat. He walked past the bar straight to the floor, the lights bounced of him as his slender body made love to the music. He didn't need anyone with him, he could go solo and still get off. It was little to Mello's knowledge, that lurking in the darkness was another being that could rival his own sexual presence.

In a far off corner, his eyes took in Mello's form with a predatory smile. Matt stood there, waiting. It wouldn't be long before the blonde felt him. It was known, there was always one that the body felt more alive for the anyone else. There was sexual lust, and there was the blood lust that was needed for the very being he had become long ago. This was how they all lived, but Matt long for something more. It was Mello he wanted since he first laid eyes on him days ago. The feeling of the blonde's energy drove through him.

Matt watched as the leaches gathered around his prize. He dared not move though, not quite yet. All those that were here knew who he was, even if the blonde was still ignorant to the fact of his existence. Those there that took in the club every night would never let the cyber punk getup fool them. They knew that was how he lured his prey, The geeky vibe always got the newbies. They wanted to make him feel important. Which was their own mistake. He got what he wanted and discarded them like the slut trash they were.

He watched as Mello danced with everyone around him. The jealousy crept into his mood but in a way it was hot to watch. It wasn't long before one made an almost fatal move, as the mortal's hand slid down the blonde's body. He cupped the blonde's ass taking the promise of a dance further, not knowing he just over-step an unknown boundary.

Matt bounced off the wall walking towards the crowd of people, they parted as the dark look in his eyes gave warning. There he stood, eye baring into the back of the man in front of him. Matt placed his hand on the offenders shoulder. He turned and stared straight into cold eyes. Mello was left astonished that one would fear such a person as he took in Matt, and everything outward about him.

The red-head turned to him. The darkness in his eyes started to fade into a beautiful color he hadn't seen before.

_"What is your name?"_

The blonde smiled at him almost innocently, it was hard to think of how he was dancing earlier.

_"Mello"_

Matt had his nights of meaningless sex, and now here was this beautiful creature. He knew Mello was the one, the one that he waited for. He was tired of his lustful dealings, and now here felt it was over. He would stop at nothing to keep him with him. He knew what he had to do.

They made their way to the bar. Mello didn't even realize he hadn't wanted to stop dancing. He just followed the red-head. Matt asked him what he wanted to drink, and ordered it. He picked up the drinks and lead his blonde companion to a table.

Mello stared in disbelief as Matt took a knife from his belt _."What are you doing?"_ asking as he continued to look at Matt. He watched as the blade slipped through his pale flesh.

_"It'll all become clearer to you in time"_ Matt stated looking at a wide-eyed Mello, who was now looking around for anyone to notice what he was doing. It seemed no one even paid remote attention as the vibes from music and sex, played into one's games.

It wasn't long before the blonde found himself deeply intrigued at what was going on. He watched as the red-heads very essence dripped into his glass. The color of crimson mixing with the clear vodka drink, pooling over the ice. Mello looked at the drink and back at Matt, as it was placed in his hand. He drank it without even the slightest thought of why he shouldn't.

Mello's drink went down smooth and within seconds he found his head spinning, as Matt took his hand._"Come and play with me." _The blonde looked at him, giving a hazy smile. He felt Matt's blood like fire through his body. It called to the very center of him. The music going and the sea of people in their excited hyper-ness parted ways for them as they made their way onto the floor . They watched the couple draw close to each other. Mello looked at Matt and couldn't help but smile, he'd never felt so at ease as he did at that moment. They swayed to a beat that was to fast to do so, but it was how this dance was to begin.

Matt leaned down taking the blonde's lips. Mello's soft yet pouty lips felt the caress and opened for more. His taste was addictive. Mello could live off of it, as he pressed closer against the red-head, taking more. Matt smiled on the inside, as his tongue played with that of the blonde's. The taste of them together drove him crazy already, he couldn't imagine how the rest of Mello would feel for him. He gripped the blonde's ass and pulled him hard against him, gaining a sharp moan.

Mello felt his body giving over to the intoxication that was now his capturer. He couldn't walk away even if he wanted to. He was doomed as Matt lead him off the dance floor. The music still coursing hard through him, he felt the total bliss of everything, he was lost in a whirlwind as his mental and physical emotions toyed with him. Matt pushed him up against the wall. The red-head placed his mouth near Mello's ear and whispered-

"_Love me and I'll give you forever-"_

It was a soft plea, but heard so loud. Mello felt himself finally give into his advances.

"_I want forever-"_

The blonde let it slip before he could even think it over in his mind. Matt pushed harder against him, he could literally feel life beating within the chest. Mello's breath hastened, as Matt moved down his body. The red-head laying kisses that seemed to burn through his leather. He felt every one like the igniting of a fire.

Matt gripped the waist of the pants and pulled down, nipping at the exposed hip bone. Mello lightly trembled, giving way to a small groan as he harden to Matt's touches. The laces undone with a fierce need and his pants found themselves at his ankles. Mello's boots gave resistance to pulling them off. Matt took Mello into his mouth sucking softly, while tugging the boot off and then his pants. The blonde's head fell against the wall where he stood. The feel of Matt lips wrapping around his cock, was heaven. The feel of himself sliding in and out of the warm wet mouth felt so good. The sensation was unlike anything ever. The blonde had, had enough blow jobs in his life to know a good one verses a bad one. Matt's hand came up grasping him, working him to his first orgasm of the night. It ripped through him as he spilled into the red-head's mouth, and Matt swallowed it all with a pleased smile.

He slid up the blonde's body, and his lips met Mello's in a hard possessive kiss. He pulled away, to look at the others face.

"_Are you ready?"_

The blonde shook his head lustfully at him, as he was picked up and braced firmly against the cold wall.

"_After this, I will never let you go."_

Mello felt him, the painful sensation of the intrusion. His contorted face was nothing short of pure bliss to watch for the red-head. The beauty of succumbing to his very being. The claiming of another soul, but not just any. It was the one his own body had longed for centuries. The times and clothes changed but the longing never faded.

Mello let out a whimper as Matt pulled out and slammed back in. Mello's heat, the tightness, the sheer feeling…was overwhelming and consumed him completely. Every thrust was rougher than the last, and Matt couldn't control himself. He grabbed Mello's hands, crushing them against the wall as he pinned them behind the blonde's back.

The blonde cried out loud, the feeling of being taken like he was. He wanted it to stop now. He tried to resist , but Matt's mouth covered his and the pleas were muffled. He felt like a rag doll to the one that now held him. Matt needed him, to have everything he could possibly take from him. He slowed down a little, thinking it might help in this process.

It wasn't long until Mello's body gave into Matt and the pain started to fade bringing with it a new sensation. One that evoked the hidden being inside him. The struggle was over as Matt let go of his hands, and he was free. They wrapped around his neck and he knew that it was time. He would own the blonde, he would have him for eternity. Matt pulled him close, still deep inside him and placed him on the table next to them. Mello's legs still wrapped around his waist. He pulled his hips up towards Matt as a way to help control the intrusive feeling that still lingered. He was new to the bottom position. He always held the top, but somehow it didn't matter anymore.

Matt took his arms, and placed them under the blonde legs pulling them upward. Mello's head rolled to the side as he bite down on side of his finger. The thrusts were slow yet hard and possessive.

Matt leaned down laying fluttery kisses on Mello's neck, it was a total contradiction of what was going on. The lighter the kisses the harder the thrust, it was enough to drive Mello crazy. The red-head pulling out only to slam back in. It made Mello's body jerk upwards as one of Matt's hands pulled the blonde's above his head. It gave Matt total control of the situation, he made it known, yet Mello gave into his every want.

The rhythm their movements were like dancing. Their finger laced together, Mello's body moved precisely with Matt's. A toiled feeling was building, the red-head could feel it within his body and that of the blonde. He slowed down the thrusts to almost an aching stop, he wanted to feel the last few moments perfectly. It was five agonizing thrusts later they both reach their orgasm. The blonde came all over the two, as Matt's release was felt within that of Mello's warm, yet cooling inside. The sex was needed to seal the immortal promise of forever and had also prevented Mello from feeling the extreme unpleasantness of the change. He noticed the blonde's eyes had fluttered shut and his breathing became shallow.

There was stillness as Matt looked at the angelic blonde underneath him. His eyes stayed closed, falling into a sleep state as the last of transformation was completed . Matt smiled unable to resist the fact, for once in his pitiful non-human life, he was happy.

It was a few minutes before Mello opened his eyes, and took in his whole new word. The different colors of the lights shining ever more brilliant then before. He smelled sex though out the club as he noticed that all his senses were heightened to a non-human capacity.

Mello looked at him adoringly. Matt's eyes seemed to glow that of emerald beauty in the darkness, as another passionate kiss was placed upon the blonde's bruised lips. Matt then pulled away slightly, and said-

"_Welcome to our eternity-"_


End file.
